If She Hadn't Died
by LoveHappyEndings
Summary: Meg's life if she hadn't missed Crowley's heart. For Megstiel Monday.
1. If She Hadn't Died

**For Megstiel Monday, my first SPN fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crowley would be dead.<strong>

"I...didn't think you could do it." Sam had his eyebrows raised as Meg walked up to them, angel blade twirling expertly in her hand.

"I didn't either. Moose." She jabbed at him. He merely scowled, but she noticed the act wasn't as hostile as it had been.

"You killed the King of Hell." Dean pointed out as they drove back to the safe house.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Meg deadpanned. "Wasn't easy you know."

"I can see from your face. What I meant was, who rules Hell now?"

The three drove in silence as it dawned on them, Meg's lips turning up into a small smile despite the throbbing pain.

**Castiel would see her again.**

Dean jogged up to the door first.

"No rush Dean." Sam called out.

"There's a Devil's Trap in front of the door." He jerked his head over to Meg, and Sam nodded.

"You feeling better?" He asked the demoness who was gingerly getting out of the car.

"Healed up a bit. Just got blood everywhere. Think Dean will exorcise me for it?" Sam peered into the back of the car and winced a little. There was so much blood in there, he was surprised she hadn't bled to death.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah probably."

"Are you hurt?" Castiel spoke from the couch when the two of them got in. His eyes ran up and down her figure. Though she knew he was looking for any serious injuries, she pretended he was looking at her just because.

"Healed up in the car." Meg couldn't help but sneak a glance at Sam. She didn't know if he remembered her words. Words spoken when she thought she was going to die. Go out fighting for the forces of good yadah yadah yadah.

_Go. Save your brother...and my unicorn._

Judging by his barely concealed smirk, he remembered quite clearly.

She glared at him. _Don't even think about mentioning it._

He lifted an eyebrow. _Wasn't planning to._

"What about Crowley?" The angel asked, missing the silent exchange between Sam and Meg.

She noticed Sam ushering Dean away. Dean's protests of why they had to move into the other room reached her ears.

"I wouldn't be here if he was alive. You doubting my abilities Clarence?" Castiel's shake of the head answered her. "The tablet?"

"Safe." He reached out a hand and Meg sat next to him, letting him take away the worst of the wounds and blood.**_  
><em>**

**Meg would have actual allies. Not ones made from mutually assured destruction.**

"Okay. These are the rules." Dean paced in front of the table as Sam, Meg, and Castiel ate breakfast. The ever present bottle of beer was swinging from Dean's grasp.

"_I_ don't do rules." Meg cut in.

"Too bad. You do now." Dean retorted. His voice was starting to get on Meg's nerves. Didn't his voice hurt from talking like that? "One, Sam and I sit up front in the car. In any car we use. Two, no fornicating or playing pizza man and babysitter while Sammy and I are anywhere in the vicinity. Three-"

"Woah" Meg stood up. "Are these rules specifically for me?"

"And Cas." Sam reminded her.

"_Fornicating_?"Castiel scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yes. It's when two people who aren't-"

"I know what it is Dean." He interrupted.

"Great. Okay so three-"

"Why do I need rules?" Meg whined.

"It also applies to-"

"Clarence. Yes I _know_, Sam. I want to know why we need it."

"Well you're coming with us. You need to know how things work around here."

Meg's jaw slackened. "_Going with you_?"

Dean looked a little put off. "Yeah, thought you knew that."

"As a hostage?" She felt her temper rise. "After everything I've done for you. I know we had a rocky start and all, but still. Not looking forward to being tied up again, no matter how kinky it is." Meg growled.

"Not as a hostage." Sam soothed.

"Then what?"

"An...ally?" He shrugged.

"You guys trust me enough?"

"Cas does." Dean avoided her question.

"Alrighty then Deano." She doesn't let her surprise show on her face as she settles back to enjoy her food. "What's rule number 3?" Dean's grating voice fades into the background as she ponders what it's like to have _allies._

**She would get a name.**

"I was wondering, what's your real name?" Dean asked her, turning to face the backseat. "Meg was that blonde chick's name." Castiel and Sam were in a Gas N Sip, and it was just the two of them in the Impala. Which Meg reminded herself had been fixed ground up a total of six times already.

"It's been four years, you're _just_ asking me that?"

"I don't spend my days thinking about you. I'm not Cas." He defended.

Meg rolled her eyes. "I don't remember my real name. I like Meg though."

"And you don't know your last name?"

"Nope." Meg popped the p, something she knew annoyed Dean.

It was weird that after a couple years, she had learned things about the Winchesters, and vice versa. If you had told her she'd be traveling with them and falling for an angel when she first met them, she'd probably laugh, then slit your throat.

She knew the name of Sam's unicorn. Amelia. She knew Dean had some girl named Cassie out there. And a Lisa. She knew of Dean's fixation with pie. Though that she had found out the day after she started travelling with them.

"I don't really care either. I like my one name, I don't need another."

"Another what?" Sam suddenly opened the car door, holding a bag of food and supplies. Castiel slid into the seat next to Meg.

"Another name. Dude, did you get pie?" Dean turned over the engine as he asked Sam. Sam shook the pie slightly in his brothers face.

"Yes." He replied, exasperated.

"Awesome."

"Last or first?" Castiel queried.

"I don't want any other last _or_ first name." Meg said. "Well, maybe a last name. My fake badge looks weird with Masters on it. One day, it's going to trace back to my first meatsuit."

"What about my last name?" The angel supplied.

_cricket_

_cricket_

_cricket_

"Uh, what?" Dean finally spoke up.

"What he asked." Meg rose an eyebrow, looking at Castiel.

"Well, you wanted a last name for your fake badge. Take _my_ last name."

As soon as the words _for_ _your fake badge _left his vessel's mouth, the brothers and Meg relaxed.

Don't get Meg wrong. She loved the guy. They had fun moving furniture around and such. But when she thought he wanted her to take his last name, she had microscopically panicked.

She thought about it. "It could do. It'd look okay on the FBI thingy."

"I'll get that made soon." Dean said. "Sammy, pass me the pie." He did, and Dean fumbled a bit with the wheel and the pastry, finally biting into it. Meg snickered slightly at his moan of pleasure.

"But if you wished for a last name legally, you could also take mine. Meg Novak." He seemed to taste the words on his tongue.

Dean choked on his pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	2. Rule 2: Broken

**Another chapter? Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p><strong>...The Winchesters would get used to her rule breaking.<strong>

Castiel was picking away at a pizza. Dean was cleaning his weapons and Sam seemed to be reading. Their fourth party member seemed to be having a tantrum in the washroom, banging around and shrieking. The men were studiously ignoring it, (except for Castiel who looked worried,) but when the sound of a mirror shattering reached their ears, it got to be too much for Dean.

"Meg! Shut up!" He yelled, still wiping off dried blood from Ruby's knife.

The demoness stepped out of the washroom.

Naked.

Though the brothers had seen their fair share of nude women, seeing Meg unclothed was gross. They both slapped their hands over their eyes, the knife and book tumbling to the floor.

Castiel just cocked his head to the side.

"What the hell is this?" Meg waved around something she was holding. Dean peeked through his fingers to see what it was.

"Soap." He answered, covering his eyes again.

"It smells like you two."

"No, _we _smell like _it_. What's wrong?"

"It's disgusting! You have no lady soaps!"

"Well, yeah." Sam finally spoke up. "You've only been with us for three days, we haven't had time to go buy stuff for you." _Like clothes,_ he winced. She was still wearing her clothes from her fight with Crowley. It had gone in the motel's washing machine, but the tears couldn't be fixed.

"I need nice smelling soap." Meg whined. "I was looking forward to a shower after that messy hunt."

"Hey! We didn't know it spewed blood and puke until-"

"-It spewed blood and puke. I know." She threw the offending objects into the washroom. "My meatsuit needs daily showers, so I'll need lady soaps."

"Fine. Cas will take you to get some." Dean picked up the fallen knife and abruptly faced the other way, going back to cleaning.

"Come on Clarence." Meg motioned for him to move.

"You will need to be clothed." Castiel reminded her.

"Right."

* * *

><p>"I think this is enough." The angel said, amused.<p>

Meg just glared at him. "I need a bottle of conditioner."

"Do you really care about your meatsuit that much?"

"I took her body, must as well take care of it." She decided not to tell him that she kept the girl's voice unlocked. The actress had been rightfully furious, and screamed at Meg when she first took it. But Meg had kept the girl's spirit, liking her fire and sarcastic comments. She even voiced some of them aloud sometimes. As the months went by, the girl had gotten used to Meg, and kept talking about shipping Megstiel.

Whatever _that_ was.

At that moment, the actress reminded Meg of something as she grabbed the bottle. "Clarence, one more thing."

He followed her, confused, when she went to the aisle filled with sanitary napkins.

She spotted the look on his face and laughed. "Yes, my meatsuit has her period right now."

"But-do demons...did you get them in hell?" He whispered the last few words so the other shoppers wouldn't panic.

"No. I thought I was dying when my first female body had it." She doesn't mention that she was used to it, back as a human. But she spent years in hell. Enough that it seemed like centuries because of Hell's time. When she had gotten out, she had completely forgotten about monthly bleeding.

_Which one?_

_That Kotex one._

Meg picked the one the actress mentally pointed to, and dumped it in Castiel's arms, along with the lady soaps. "Let's go."

"We aren't going to pay?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back Meg whisked herself to the washroom.<p>

"How'd shopping with a demon go?" Sam asked when Castiel went back to his cold pizza.

"Alright. Dean, what are the symptoms of monthly bleeding?"

Sam and Dean stared at him.

"Something you aren't telling us, Cas?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"We are traveling with a female. I wanted to know if she will be in pain."

"Well, bleeding from her lady parts every month has no consequences." He said sarcastically.

Castiel could see they'd be no help, so he took Sam's laptop.

"Hey! Bring that ba-" The angel zapped himself into the washroom.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Meg had luckily gotten out of the shower a couple minutes before, and was wrapped in a towel.

"It says you'll have moodswings." He ignored her question and stared intently at the computer.

"Already through that." Meg dried her hair with another towel.

"When?"

"Remember? I actually hugged Dean just because he offered me pie. Then two minutes later I'm yelling at Sam for eating my peanut butter sandwich and adding a _banana_." Meg shuddered. "I also broke a mirror because of their shampoo choice. I'm not _that_ invested in soaps."

"I remember." He clicked on another link. "Cramps?"

"Those are a bitch to deal with." She groaned. "I'm getting those already. Hot water bottles help."

"But it also says that..." He turned the laptop to face her and she grinned.

"Oh, but that's even _better._"

* * *

><p>"GUYS! RULE NUMBER TWO"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved.<strong>


	3. Rule One is Dumb

**I don't know when these chapters take place in the show. This fic is light and fluffy, maybe smut later I don't know. Don't take the timeline too seriously. **

**Note to bolt wolf, can't write your chapter until I get some sort of communication with you.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't owned by me. Also, not old enough to drive so I'm just going with what I think is true.**

* * *

><p><strong>...She would drive the Impala. (AKA: Rule 1 is dumb.)<strong>

"Oh please. That wasn't _my_ fault!" Meg protested hotly.

"He knows." Sam referred to Dean. "He just doesn't want to blame himself."

"Okay, okay." Dean held up his hands, then winced at the pain that lanced up his arm. "It wasn't your fault Meg."

In their most recent hunt the Winchesters were wounded, both had lost a lot of blood. Castiel was somewhere in Heaven, unable to come and help them. They'd been in no state to drive, so Meg had offered. She'd driven it once (through a sign,) but they had been desperate to get to a hospital. She hadn't made it twenty feet however, before almost hitting a tree. The responsibility had fallen on Dean, who's arm was broken and had slashes all up and down his back. Sam couldn't drive because he was unconscious.

"What do we do if this happens again?" Meg had escaped with only a flesh wound, she'd ended up killing the monster from the back so she hadn't gotten the brunt of his attacks.

Sam chuckled, knowing what Dean would have to do.

"We'll have to break rule one," The older Winchester said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"So what do you already know?" Dean sat in the passenger seat, Meg in the driver's. Sam was safe at the bunker claiming to have copious amounts of research. For what, the demon and Dean had no idea.<p>

"This is the gas." Meg unthinkingly pressed her foot on it and the car jolted forward. "Sorry."

"Is that all?" Dean asked once he'd recovered from the adventure his heart had taken into his throat.

"All I had to do was drive through a sign. You never said anything about the windshield wipers and turn signals." Meg pointed out.

"Okay, this is the turn signal..."

He told her what position her hands should be on the wheel, how to do a shoulder check, and why she shouldn't run over things for 'points'.

"But a moose is like fifty points!" She argued.

"Do that in some other car, this one's already hit a dog." Dean tapped the stereo. "Next lesson, don't touch this."

"What is it?" She reached for a button and he slapped her hand away. "Jeez okay! No touchie."

"Think you can drive us back?" Dean asked warily.

"Let's see."

* * *

><p>"What I miss?" Castiel's lighthearted smile faded as he caught sight of a fuming Dean and a howling with laughter Sam.<p>

"Dean tried to teach Meg how to drive the Impala." Sam said between chuckles.

"_I _taught her fine! She was doing great until she saw this moose. Moose aren't even native here!" Dean cried out.

"What did she do?" The angel furrowed his brow.

"Let's just say it ended with her yelling '_fifty points_!'," Dean said. "She was driving fine before."

"Damn right I was." The demon emerged. "Clarence, where ya been?"

"There's still much happening in Heaven." He answered.

"Let me show you my driving skills." Meg smirked at Dean's look of horror. "You said I was good!"

"Just don't hit any moose. Or trees! Or people!" He was still talking when Meg and Castiel had left the room, much to Sam's amusement.

* * *

><p>"So what did Dean teach y-" Castiel's words were smothered by Meg's finger.<p>

"Oh, I taught myself this." She grinned mischievously as she pushed him into the passenger's seat. "I saw this on a TV show."

"Saw what?" He was still confused, but not unhappy at how things were going.

"This."

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Dean listened to the sounds of some pop song from the Top 40 boom through the car.<p>

"Did you...?" Sam went to fix the station, but was slapped away.

"No, I didn't change it. Someone else did." He turned to face the back where Meg and Castiel were studiously ignoring him.

"Oops?" Meg shrugged.

"It wasn't her fault." Castiel cut in. "I fell on it and probably hit something."

"You...fell on it." Sam repeated slowly.

"Okay I don't want to know how that happened." Dean grumbled. "Rule one has officially gone to Hell. You two don't even _obey_ rule two-"

"I'm a demon, I told you I don't do rules. I don't know what his excuse is," Meg jerked a thumb at Castiel.

"You're very good at corrupting people." Castiel said.

"Anyways," Dean interrupted. "That leaves rule three."

"Relax Dean, not planning on breaking that one." Meg rolled her eyes, seen by Dean in the rearview mirror. "Hey, do I get a driver's license?"

"_No_."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>

**Stay tuned for rule three!**


	4. She'd Celebrate the Holidays

**There is no time line for these chapters, they're all out of order. Unless the time is specified, you can just guess when it takes place.**

**Disclaimer****: Supernatural isn't owned by me**

* * *

><p><strong>...She could celebrate Thanksgiving. (AKA She'd Have a Home and Family.)<strong>

"So you eat a dead animal and talk about what you're thankful for...?" Meg asked sardonically.

"And you get together with family." Sam defended.

"And yours is...?"

"Dean, and uh..." He huffed. "Well family doesn't always mean blood."

"Okay then your non blood family is?" She arched an eyebrow. The two of them were sitting in the Impala waiting for Dean and Castiel to finish off some minor demon. Or ghost. They had been hunting nonstop, so Meg often got the targets confused. Her binge watching of Buffy hadn't helped either, she brandished a cross at a vampire and learned the hard way that vampires didn't give two shits about crosses. Or sunlight.

"Castiel and you."

"Me?" She laughed. "Oh Sammy, we aren't family."

"Don't call me that." He said lightly. "And yeah, you are."

"Prove it."

"You live with us."

Meg scoffed. "That doesn't-whatever."

"We had family movie nights!"

"Those weren't family movie nights!" She thought of those Friday nights when they all watched horror movies and made fun of the mistakes in lore and overall acting. Okay, so that was a family movie night. "Anything else?"

"You're basically married to Cas, and he's definitely family. So that makes you family." he said with finality.

"_We are not married." _Meg argued vehemently.

"Who's not married?" Dean cut in as he hopped into the driver's seat covered in some weird substance. Right, skinwalker.

"Pitt and Jolie." Meg lied, brandishing her gossip magazine and glaring at Sam to shut his pie hole. He smirked.

"That's a couple months old." Dean turned over the engine.

"And you would know how?" She asked.

"'Cause I got you the latest one." He threw a magazine into the back and Meg snatched it out of the air. Sure enough, Angeline Jolie was in a wedding dress.

"Thanks." She'd deny it until she died, but she felt a flicker of happiness that someone had bought her something.

"See?" Sam pointed at Dean. "He bought you a present, you're officially family."

Meg expected Dean to almost crash the car at the mention of her being in their family, but he merely shrugged as if he was agreeing.

"It's true, family buy each other stuff."

"Where's Clarence?" She changed the subject.

"He had to go do something. Said he'd meet us back at the Bunker." Dean replied.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell?" Meg and the brothers took in the absurd amount of autumn coloured leaves lying around the Bunker, and this was after they saw the wreath on the door.<p>

"Do you like it?" Their heads swivelled to the kitchen, where Castiel had an entire turkey, (dead,) on the table. There was a gravy boat and already four place settings set out.

"Wow this is..." Sam ran a hand through his air as he looked at the food appreciatively. "It's great Cas."

"Yeah, but where's the pie?" Dean then gave a little yelp as Sam jabbed his elbow into Dean's side. "Sorry."

"It's in the oven." Castiel gave a tiny smile.

"Awesome." The pie obsessed brother sat at the table, knife and fork quickly grasped.

"You can cook?" Meg sat down soon after.

"Well, I'm just heating the pie up. I uh..." He fidgeted.

"You stole the turkey didn't you." It wasn't even a question.

"They had _six_!" Castiel protested.

"I'm rubbing off on your aren't I, cloud hopper?" Meg let him decided whether that was an innuendo or not.

"Okay." Sam said once they were all seated, a slice of pie mysteriously on Dean's plate already. "I'm thankful for-"

"Really?" Meg whined. "I'm hungry."

"Shut up." He said it without venom. "As I was saying, I'm thankful for the four of you, we haven't died in a year-"

"Hear hear."

"-and this stolen turkey."

"They had _si-_"

"We know Cas."

"I'm thankful for uh..." Dean poked at his pie, and stopped when Sam shot him a glare. "The same. And that there hasn't been an apocalypse in the last four weeks."

"Meg?" They all look at her expectantly. She didn't know what to say.

She looked down at her plate. Sam took her stolen food idea. Then it hit her.

"I'm thankful for my family."

**She could celebrate Christmas.**

"So you sit around a dead tree and give presents to people?" Meg asked Dean.

"Pretty much." He thumbed through his magazine, Busty Asian Beauties: Christmas Edition. Meg turned the page of her own magazine, some gossip one. Apparently Taylor Swift had a new single out.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have any money for presents."

"Since when do you use money to buy things?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Meg poked the weird plant thing hanging above the door.<p>

"Mistletoe." Dean replied. Meg jumped back from the plant thing.

"You two walked under it, you gotta kiss!" They looked at the store clerk who had watched them come in. This was obviously some sort of entertainment for him.

"Oh he's my brother."

"She's married to my brother."

They said it at the same time, and whipped their heads toward each other with frightening synchronization.

"I'm not married to Cas!" Meg shoved Dean not that lightly and he stumbled before he walked off to where the salt was.

"Huh." The clerk decided talking to them wasn't worth it, and started playing some game on his phone.

Meg walked up to the counter and slapped his phone away."Five bucks for the weird plant thing."

"That's not for sale-" She blinked, her demon eyes appearing. "Okay, take it for free! Just don't hurt me!"

"Anything wrong?" Dean had gotten his salt and was watching them warily.

"Nope." Meg smiled sickeningly at the clerk, her black eyes replaced with her human ones.

While Dean was paying she swiped it and stuffed it into her pocket, paying no attention to the quivering man behind the counter.

* * *

><p>"You can bake?" Dean looked at the apple pie, his eyes wide.<p>

Meg shrugged. "Not really. Just thought I'd try it out, Cas supplied us with dinner and dessert last holiday, I'm just making us dessert."

"That's fine! Just pie is good!"

"We haven't had any dinner ye-"

"So?" Meg and Dean interrupted Sam.

"Okay okay, never mind."

"I want another." Dean said stubbornly, like a child. It had only been five minutes since she'd dished the pie out.

"Relax, none of us have finished ours yet." Meg rolled her eyes. The kitchenette in the motel might not have been the best, but the way Dean had wolfed his down showed it had at least tasted decent.

"Thank you Meg, its delicious." Castiel popped another forkful into his mouth.

Meg merely grinned around her own fork, conscious of the mistletoe in her pocket.

After everyone had finished, Castiel, Sam and Dean had gone to do something. She had placed the weird plant thing above the door, and waited patiently. Castiel's phone was in her hand.

Then it happened.

"Meg? Have you seen my phone? I seem to have mis-" He saw it in her hand.

"You're under the mistletoe." She smirked.

"Yes, but my phone..."

"Aw come on Clarence! Don't you know what you have to do?" She left out that she hadn't known what it even was until a few hours ago.

"Well." He leaned against the door frame, closing the door. "It doesn't work unless you're under it too."

She walked over, hips swaying, until they were both almost touching. She could feel the heat coming off him, despite the snowy weather conditions.

"So you do know."

"Not really. Maybe you should show me?" Meg knew flirting wan't his forte, so hearing him like that always made her a little happy.

She pressed her lips to his, and he twined his hand in her hair. He had her pressed against the door she realized, and it reminded her of when they had first kissed. The heat, the passion, the fierceness simmering under the skin.

They stayed like that for a while, only taking minuscule breaks to breathe. Meg was mentally patting herself on the back, when Dean's voice boomed through the wood.

"We got carollers!" Her eyes flew open and Castiel's did too. They stared at each other comically for a second, before the door opened and she fell, Castiel landing on top of her.

"Hello boys." She said huskily, staring up at the two of them.

"Uh..." About a dozen people were staring at the the two of them. Castiel had resigned himself to the humiliation, and just flopped on Meg, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"You're here to sing aren't you?" Sam said pointedly. The two of them were too used to this kind of stuff.

"...we wish you a merry Christmas..."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	5. Halloween

**Yay it's our favourite DemonxAngel couple going trick or treating!**

**For anyone who wondered what rule 3 was.**

**Disclaimer: Characters of Supernatural are not owned by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>...She could go trick or treating.<strong>

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" Meg grinned at Catsiel as she leaned against the doorframe.

"You're never too old for candy," was his short reply.

"What are you dressing up as? Please don't say an angel." She groaned. "First of all, everyone goes as that. That or a ghost. Secondly, you're supposed to be something you're not."

"No, not an angel." He was huddled around a mirror, and seemed to be poking his eyes.

"A bee?" She guessed.

"No."

"Then what." Meg said flatly.

He turned around, and she realized he'd been putting coloured contacts in.

_Black as the deepest pits of Hell_ coloured contacts.

Her mouth dropped open and she tried to push down the thrill at seeing his eyes black like hers. Many times, when they had first met, she'd thought about getting into his mind and riding his meatsuit all night. Of course she wouldn't now.

But she still thought about it sometimes.

He noticed her wide eyes. "What is wrong?"

"No! No this..." She moved forward and played with his blue tie, which hung loosely around his neck. "This has given me an idea."

* * *

><p>"Where's Cas?" Sam wandered into the main room, where Dean was engrossed in a copy of Busty Asian Beauties: Halloween Edition.<p>

"Getting changed. When I told him about trick or treating he got really excited. I told him no one our age, especially his, does this. Halloween's more about the tricks for us. Treats are just an added bonus." He bit into a chocolate bar as if to prove his point.

"And Meg?"

"No clue." It had been a couple months since she'd joined them, and she disappeared for long periods of time to deal with the whole 'Queen of Hell' deal. She had enjoyed zapping into Dean's washroom to scare him, until he threatened to exorcize her. She hadn't believed him, but started zapping into Sam's washroom from then on.

"You ever think about all that stuff we missed as kids?" Sam asked.

"Nah man, we got the real deal. Remember that real vampire Dad ganked on Halloween, who was pretending to be trick or treating?"

"And the ghost." The younger Winchester added.

They sat in silence as they remincisted.

Dean broke the quiet with a yell. "Cas hurry up! The good candy'll be gone soon!"

The angel in question emerged, eyes black and trench coat askew.

"Meg's possessed him!" Dean said horrified. "She broke rule three!"

Before anything else could be said, the demoness herself strutted out, lipstick smudged and clad in her normal clothes. With the exception of the metal headpiece that went around the top of her head and over her forehead. It moved slightly when she lifted her eyebrows.

"I've possessed who?" She asked innocently, painted red lips turning into a smirk.

"No one." Sam cut in before Dean could dig himself into a hole. "Are you an _angel_?"

"What gave it away? The halo?" She asked sarcastically.

"I told her angels do not wear halos, but she insisted." Castiel shrugged.

The Winchesters found it hard to look him in the eyes.

"Dude, I thought you were gonna be a honeybee." Dean flapped his arms like a bee for emphasis.

"I was, but Sam showed me these black contact lens last time we went for a supply run." Sam ducked his head to avoid his brother's glare.

"I thought _you_ thought demons were _abominations_." Dean pointed out.

"Not all of them." Castiel shuffled awkwardly and started to fix his jacket.

"Let's go, I want the candy not the shitty granola bars. Which is all that will be left if we don't leave now." Meg tugged on his sleeve and they started to leave the bunker.

"Oh Meg?" Dean coughed uncomfortably. "Sorry we thought you broke rule three."

"I don't blame you, we've broken rules one and two." She breezed past, ignoring Dean's gasp of shock.

"She went in the front seat of baby?"

"Of course not, I drove her." Meg ducked, the tome Dean threw at her hitting the wall with a dull _thunk_.

"Wait, when did they break rule two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	6. Temperance

**Finally I'm writing jesse. james. 3762's idea! I know angels and demons aren't _made_ like this, but whatever. Ignore the logic.**

**Temperance is the name suggested by **jesse. james. 3762, **means moderation or self control apparently, didn't really look too far into it. This is set years into the future.**

**In other words, I seriously spent five hours on this website where you can watch Barbie movies for free. Yes I'm older than fifteen and yes I spent hours watching Barbie movies, sue me.**

****But don't sue me for writing this! I'm writing a disclaimer! You can't sue me for this!****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This idea belongs to jesse. james. 3762 which you can see in the comments under Bolt Wolf.**

* * *

><p><strong>...She would have a family.<strong>

"God, when will this be over?" Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly. It had been hours, and Meg was still screaming.

"It could be another eight hours Dean." Sam said. "If you want to go, we can meet you in the bunker."

"Oh I'm fine, I'm just worried about Cas." The two brothers turned towards the angel, who was pacing back and forth in front of the room where Meg's shrieks were emanating from. She hadn't wanted him in the room as she "pushed his angel spawn out".

Meg's voice suddenly cut off, too abrupt for it to be natural, and the three men dashed into the room.

The nurse was cowering at the other end of the room, and all the lights were blown out. Glass from the lights littered the floor.

"Meg?" Castiel was at her side in an instant.

"Guess she isn't angel spawn, Clarence." She said wryly. She passed a cursory glance over the brothers, she looked unruffled.

He turned to look at their baby, nestling in Meg's arms and not making a sound. But he didn't see cute little baby arms and a cute little baby face. He saw her true form and it wasn't a multi eyed, angel form. It resembled Meg's.

"Cas? What is it?" Dean asked with concern. Castiel didn't respond, just continued staring at the baby.

Sam helped the nurse up, and she ran out of the room screaming.

"What's up with her?" He asked Meg, she just smirked, not at all fazed by the angel's silence.

"Guess she got spooked by these." She gestured to the baby and the Winchesters saw her pure black eyes.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>They managed to smuggle Meg and the baby out, passing the near hysterical nurse on the way out.<p>

The ride to the bunker was quiet, and though she had just given birth Meg still looked as cool as a cucumber. Castiel just looked shell shocked. The brothers knew not to say anything.

Once in the bunker, Sam announced he and Dean were going to go to bed. Dean protested that it was only five in the afternoon, but Sam shoved him out of the room.

"Out with it, Treehopper." Meg sighed, adjusting the baby to rest on her hip.

"I just didn't think she'd be..."

"Like me? You thought she'd be like you?" Her eyes flashed. "How do you think I felt thinking she was an angel? it goes both ways, Angelface. Besides, I carried her for nine months, of course she'd be like me."

"Is that why you think I am angry?" He scrunched up his face in a confused manner. "Because she's a demon?"

"Not angry, but I thought new fathers wanted to hold their babies. Not look at it like it was going to possess you."

"I am..._angry_...not because she isn't an angel, but because she isn't human."

Meg stared at him. "Why would she be human?"

"I don't know, I just hoped." Castiel raked a hand through his hair, an unusual gesture. "We're both in human vessels I thought that would be a factor. Now that she's a demon, who's father is an angel, we don't know who will come after her."

"We can take care of them." Sam emerged, Dean behind him. It was evident the two had been listening in.

"That's sweet boys, but I'm more than able-" Meg's sarcastic words cut off as the baby's eyes changed.

To glowing blue.

* * *

><p>They had placed the baby on the couch and the four adults were on the other side of the room.<p>

"I'm scared of my own baby." Meg said flatly.

"So is she an angel?" Dean asked the obvious question.

"I don't know." Castiel said.

"Her true form is definitely an angel's now." Meg said. "Don't you have books on this?"

"Angels and demons don't consort, and if they did I doubt they wrote a book on it." Sam rolled his eyes. "But it wouldn't hurt to check. You two, go to your kid. Dean and I will look."

They left the two parents, the latter of which cautiously approached their child.

"Does she have a name?" Castiel asked. Meg had picked her up, and was slowly rocking her back and forth.

"I like Rachel."

"We aren't naming her after your vessel."

"You're just jealous you can't name her Jimmy." Meg stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about Isabelle?"

"That means _devoted to God_." Meg said accusingly. Castiel looked sheepish. "I did my reading on baby names, I saw that. Nuh uh. What about Joan?"

"I like it, but I think you should know that that sometimes means _God is gracious_."

"Damn."

The baby cooed at that.

"Don't have her learn _that _word!" Castiel reached for the baby.

Meg hesitated, her hand curved almost..._protectively_ around the baby. She finally handed the baby to him, he awkwardly tucked her little head under his chin.

"You seem to be a natural around her." He noticed. "We'll need to feed her though."

"Do we?" She questioned. "You know angels and demons don't need to."

"We'll feed her if she starts to cry." He decided.

The three stayed liked that for a while, Castiel rocking the baby and Meg looking at the two of them with a look that could have been described as affection.

* * *

><p>In a month, the baby looked five. She didn't need to be fed, and she didn't cry. Once Dean forgot she was there and sat on her. She regularly switched from demon to angel, She still never had human eyes, only alternating between the eyes of her parents. Meg had had fun saying, "oh, she's got my eyes! Oh, nope now she has her dad's!" and they hadn't found anything on her kind. They couldn't ask any hunters, word would leak and everyone would want this baby.<p>

She hadn't talked yet, she let her thoughts known quite easily though. To Meg and Castiel, they just _knew_ what she needed. It wasn't because they were parents, she was probably doing something. Poor Sam and Dean, they had to rely on charades.

"I think you need to name the kid." Dean announced. The five of them were sitting at the table, eating pizza. The baby was seated in a highchair.

"'The baby' does quite fine. There's no other babies around here." Meg said sardonically. The baby nodded.

"Well if you aren't going to name her, I will." At that, Meg and Castiel started discussing names.

"How'd you know that was going to work?" Sam asked quietly.

"I didn't, I wanted to name her."

"Oh." Sam winced at Dean's crestfallen look.

"We've decided." Castiel said. "Temperance."

"It means _self control_ or _moderation._" Meg explained.

"Hopefully she won't need to control anything. Like powers." Castiel said hastily. "She has the powers of an angel and demon."

"But those would be useful in a battle." Meg pointed out.

"She won't be fighting!" He said, horror evident in his voice.

"But I want to fight." A voice, clear as a bell, came from the highchair.

The four adults turned slowly. Temperance smiled serenely at them, a smile as sweet as a rose, but as sharp as it's thorns. It was unnerving to look at. But for Meg, she loved seeing that expression on her daughter's face. Temperance's eyes were black.

"I want to fight," she repeated, eyes changing to a radiant blue. "I want to join you on your hunts and save people."

"Uh." Sam cut himself off, not knowing what to say.

"That's my girl." Meg picked up Temperance with ease and set her on her lap. "Mommy can teach you how to use a knife. But not an angel blade, don't want you stabbing Clarence by accident."

"Meg!" Sam and Castiel said appalled.

"Dean help us out." Sam nudged his brother.

Dean opened his mouth to probably side with Sam and Castiel, but Temperance cut him off.

"Uncle Dean?" She slipped off of Meg's lap and toddled over. "Can we get some pie?"

"She is the coolest kid ever." Dean let out a manly squeal.

"You can't even eat." Castiel protested.

"You're eating pizza." She reminded him. "Mom's eating pizza."

"We can go and get some right now kiddo." Dean picked her up and whisked her to the Impala.

"He's right." Meg kicked back and rested her feet on the table, "she is the coolest kid."

Castiel just groaned and buried his head in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was okay! Never really written fics with kids. I know Meg and Cas don't seem very paternal, but it's how I expect them to act with a child.<strong>

**I'll write more of Temperance in other chapters, if you guys want more.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	7. Demon in Denial

**First part takes place maybe a couple weeks after she's joined them.  
><strong>**Second one takes place a week after Temperance.  
><strong>**Third part takes place maybe within a month of her joining them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Temperance is half jesse. james. 3762**

* * *

><p><strong>...She would have nicknames for her friends<strong>

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean yelled, he was half deaf temporarily due to the banshee they had just hunted.

"Fine." He massaged his wrists. After three hours of being bound and gagged, there were red welts on his skin.

"I'd heal you but..." Meg shrugged. As Queen of Hell, she had added perks, healing just wasn't one of them. "Clarence."

"Here." Castiel leaned forward from the backseat and tapped Sam's hands. The welts melted away.

"Thanks," Sam faced the back. "Just wondering, why do you call Cas Clarence?"

"Why do you call him Cas?" She shot back. "He's an angel, like in the movie."

"Yeah, but Clarence in the movie gave the man a reason to li-" Sam cut himself off.

He remembered her fight with Crowley. She looked defeated and like she was going to give up, but her face had taken on a fierce, determined expression, and she had plunged her stolen angel blade into the King of Hell's heart. He had wondered what made her keep going, but he forgot to ask as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

"Yeah, so?" she said defensively.

"No reason," he hastily said.

"I think you two need a nickname," she smirked, her painted red lips turned up. Red lipstick seemed to be part of her image now, like her Thai Buddhist Necklace.

"Sammy already has one." Dean pulled into the Bunker's garage.

"Sammy? That's your nickname for him. And Moose was Crowley's, ugh, nickname for him." She snapped her fingers. "Virgin."

Dean choked.

"I am _not_ a virgin," Sam said. "Why the hell is that my name?"

"Because Amelia is your unicorn, and it's common knowledge unicorns like virgins." She said it all in a matter of fact tone, ignoring Dean's gasps for air and Castiel's chuckles.

"What...no..." Sam weakly protested. "Okay whatever."

"Great, now for Dean..."

"Not right now Queenie," Dean finished laughing/choking. "I'm starving."

"There's leftovers from yesterday." Sam said.

"Good, if my nickname is anything like Sam's, I want to be well nourished."

* * *

><p>"Okay, shoot." Dean bit into his taco.<p>

"I don't know." Meg cocked her head to the side. "You like pie..."

"Is that all you know about me?" He asked amused.

"Pretty much." She stared at him thoughtfully. "Oh!" She sat up, back ramrod straight. "Buffy!"

"_Buffy_? That chick who slays vampires?" Dean asked.

"And monsters. Things that go bump in the night. Isn't that what you do? Besides, that's not why I'm calling you that."

"Why then?"

"Because you both die a lot."

Sam choked on his taco.

"Are you going to assign _me_ another one?" Castiel poked Meg. They both ignored Dean's angry sounds. He wasn't even coherent anymore.

"I've already got a lot for you, Tree Hopper." She leaned in close. "Besides, I've got a whole other category of names for you when we're in bed." He made a weird noise in the back of his throat.

"And this is the mushy Megstiel part of our day." Dean shuddered.

"I'd hardly call this mushy." Sam said. "Mushy would be if they started cuddling."

"Excuse me? Demon here, no cuddling from me." Meg grimaced. "Hard-core sex maybe, no cuddling though."

Now it was Castiel's turn to grimace.

* * *

><p><strong>...She could learn to cuddle<strong>

"Clarence, tell me a story." Meg and Castiel were laying on top of the covers on her bed, Temperance snuggled against the angel.

"Um, once there was a demon named Meg-"

"Not about me!" She swatted his arm.

"Fine. Once there was a pirate and a princess-"

"I swear to god, if this is about that fairytale show you like..."

"Okay fine!" He would have thrown his hands in the air in annoyance, but he didn't want to disturb the slumbering baby. Who truthfully looked almost a year old. "Temperance was the child of an angel and a demon. Her name was picked because her parents hoped she would have self control-"

"Par_ent._" Meg corrected. As far as she was concerned, all she wanted was for Temperance to have wicked powers and wreak destruction on mankind.

Okay not really, but it would be awesome in her mind.

"-Self control, but it seemed her parents had foreseen how bad the baby's temper would, like her mother's, and just decided to name the kid after one of her own traits."

The two of them thought back to earlier that day. Dean was attempting to spoon baby food into Temperance's mouth, only for her eyes to go black and she threw the baby food in his face.

_Telekinetically_ threw the baby food in his face.

"That _is_ true." She admitted.

Castiel continued with his story, until he was soon predicting the future, of how beautiful and deadly the child would grow. Hours later, the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Dean burst through the door.<p>

"Go away." Meg threw her pillow at him.

"Are you two..._cuddling_?" He asked, astonished. Temperance looked a little squashed between her parents, if her disgruntled baby face was anything to go by.

"Maybe." Meg got up and kissed Castiel's forehead, the angel smiled. Dean kept staring in shock.

"What happened to you?" He looked suspicious.

"Nothing. I still want to kill things and possess people, if you're thinking I've grown soft." She picked up Temperance, who was currently in angel form. "Breakfast time!"

"Man, she's crazy." Dean pointed out the door at the demon.

"Don't I know it."

"They were cuddling." Dean informed his brother once they were all seated at the table.

"Sure. What happened to 'no cuddling, I'm a demon'. Or something like that." He couldn't remember the exact words.

"She kissed me on the head." Castiel added.

"With _Temperance _in the room?" Sam looked horrified, obviously not thinking of the head attached to Castiel's neck. "First you're cuddling, then you're-"

"_Forehead._" Meg said.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>...She'd be in denial<strong>

"Honestly, just tell him how you feel!"

"How _I feel_? I'm a demon, I don't feel anything. Except the urge to decapitate that dog if it doesn't stop barking." Meg glanced resentfully at the dog in the car parked beside them. It was growling, barking, and howling at her.

"Then explain how you feel about Cas."

"I feel indifferent." She ignored Sam's bark of laughter. "I do!"

"You said Amelia was my unicorn. Then you referred to him as yours."

"I...that...shut up." She pouted, slinking down into the backseat. Sam merely grinned, he knew he had won.

"Check this out." Dean climbed into the driver's seat, he tossed a newspaper into the backseat.

"What?" Meg flipped to the first page, and was greeted with a picture of someone's bloody corpse. "Oh, lovely. Reminds me of home."

"The guy in there," he pointed to the office building he and Castiel had just come out of, "real dick by the way, says the vic got into a fight with his wife an hour before that." He referenced the picture.

"We gotta interrogate the wife, don't we." Meg said flatly.

"See? A month in and you know how things go." Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Meg groaned. Sam and Dean were inside talking to the wife, she and Castiel were banished to the nearby playground to 'look for clues'. "I'm not Nancy Friggin' Drew!"<p>

"I understand that reference." Castiel said.

"Of course you do, Angelface." She saw a couple walking by the swings, fingers interlocked. Was that something people did when they liked each other?

She shook her head. No, she _didn't_ feel anything for the angel.

Nothing.

Meg grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" Castiel stared dumbly at their hands. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a tiny _zing _go through their fingers_._

_"_Nothing." She resisted the urge to keep holding his hand, and hastily moved away from him.

Manipulating people, using her looks as a weapon, those were things she could do. But Castiel didn't really care for her looks, all he saw was her ugly true form. And she couldn't manipulate him either. This was new territory, and she had no experience in it.

* * *

><p>"So you still refuse to tell him you like him." Sam said.<p>

"Is this a reoccurring topic with you?" Meg frowned. The two of them were seated at the table where the brothers did their research. Conveniently, the older brother and Castiel were somewhere else in the Bunker. "Because I'd rather talk about other things."

"Too bad. We're talking about this now. While Cas and Dean aren't here." He leaned forward on the table.

She did the same, her gaze not wavering. "Why the interest in the two of us?" He couldn't just want in on her personal life.

"Because I think you two are good for each other. Well, good for you. Personally I think you're a bad influence on him."

"Then why have us together?"

"Because you deserve him. And a happy ending."

Meg laughed, a couple tears leaked from her meatsuit's eyes. Sam waited patiently for her peals of laughter to fade. "Jeez Virgin, we don't live in a fairytale world full of puppies and rainbows and cupcakes. I don't deserve a happy ending."

"But you deserve him."

She sat quietly. Then, "I don't like him though."

"I saw you two holding hands."

"That doesn't count for anything."

"It does so! If you saw me holding hands with someone, what would you immediently think."

"That you're together." She snapped her mouth shut, but her fast response was already out of her mouth.

"See?"

"Holding hands doesn't mean anything." She protested.

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in surrender. "But you two have kissed."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is loved! I don't have a beta, so <strong>feel free to tell me if you see <strong>any mistakes.**


End file.
